


Wanting To Be With You

by MochiMinWriting



Category: AOMG / H1gher, Higher Music, Khh, Kwon Minsik, Sik-K - Fandom, Yellows Mob, korean hip hop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Minisk neglects his girlfriend and focuses on his music/friends instead.





	Wanting To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

You were happy when Minsik called saying he needed you. Taking a seat in one of the AOMG lounges you let Minsik know you were there and waited for him.

Not long after Minsik came in with slumped shoulders. “Hey baby girl” Minsik greeted you with no energy at all before dropping on the couch and laying his head on your lap. 

“What happened?” you grew concerned.

He wrapped his arms around your middle and hid his face in your tummy. “I’m so tired,” his words were muffled but you understood them. Your hand instinctively began to caress his head, running your fingers through his hair and massaging his temple.

“You want to sleep?” You giggled with the ticklish sensation of his hair against your legs when he nodded in the affirmative. “Then go to sleep, I’ll take care of you.” No more words were said. Minsik fell asleep in your lap holding onto you like a little kid held a stuffed animal to sleep.

Whenever the guys passed by, you placed your finger against your lips urging them to remain quiet so Minsik’s sleep wasn’t disturbed. It was times like these you saw how hard Minsik worked.

After a couple of hours Minsik woke up feeling reenergized. Looking up from your lap he found you fast asleep. You looked so peaceful, so beautiful that he couldn’t resist giving you a kiss. He placed his lips against yours lightly for a moment then pulled away to see your eyes flutter open.

“Minsik you’re awake” your voice came out in a whisper. You were still not fully awake. “Yeah, and you were asleep.” He laughed, “The first time we see each other this week and we both fell asleep.” 

“I don’t mind, I know you are working hard.” You gave him a reassuring smile. It didn’t matter if all he wanted was a nap buddy. You were happy to be there for Minsik when he needed you. As long as you got to see him you were okay.

“Thanks, baby girl.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Y/N,” Kiseok called out your name when he saw you in front of the AOMG building. “Are you looking for Minsik? You know he’s off shooting a video with Jay.” Your jaw dropped at the information. This was the first you were hearing of this. 

Lately, you had been seeing less and less of Minsik. He rarely went on dates with you and hardly ever called you over. That’s why you were looking forward to today. After patiently waiting for him to make the time you thought you were finally going to see him. 

“By the look on your face, I’m guessing you didn’t.” Kiseok felt like perhaps he was stepping into something he shouldn’t but felt bad for you. “Don’t you two text?”

“I texted him last night to confirm our plans but I guess he just blindly responded.” Looking at the series of text messages you saw yours took up most of the space while his were one-word responses. But, he had clearly said yes to you coming over so he could take you to dinner. “Thank you for telling me Kiseok,” you gave him a friendly smile. “If it wasn’t for you I’d be waiting here like an idiot for much longer.”

“Wait” he stopped you from leaving. “I know where they are filming. Do you want me to take you there?”

Even though you wanted to see Minsik you didn’t want to bother him. “That’s okay. I’ll just go home.” You waved goodbye and frowned once you were out of Kiseok’s sight.

“That’s not good” Kiseok spoke to himself. He had his fair share of relationships to know you were just acting tough. He knew for a fact that Minsik had been dedicating his all to this new song with Jay, that he had been in the studio almost 24/7, and that he hardly went home. This probably meant he had also neglected to see that you were slowly slipping away. It was good to work hard on music but Kiseok had learned that it was important to work hard on relationships as well, that is if he wanted to have one.

Concerned for the younger male, Kiseok showed up at the shooting site even though he didn’t have to. He waited for it to be over so he could talk to Minsik.

“Good job Minsik.” Jay gave him a pat on the back before leaving.

“Thanks, hyung.” A proud smile remained on Minsik’s face as Kiseok walked up to him.

“Minsik can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

“Y/N was waiting for you at AOMG.”

“Really? Why? I told her I was going to be busy today.” He tracked his phone down in his pockets and took it out to check. “Sh*t,” he sighed when he saw he had completely messed up. “I guess I didn’t. Did she sound mad?”

Kiseok hesitated to respond. You sounded perfectly normal but the look in your eyes said something else. “Not really.”

“Then it’s no big deal. Y/N is very understanding.”

Kiseok’s brow rosed at the naive smile on Minsik’s face. He was completely at ease and trusting you to understand the situation without an explanation. “Minsik take it from me. Women don’t always say or show what is on their minds. They are good at hiding things for our sake but eventually, it’s too much.”

“What do you mean hyung?”

“Minsik, women are like plants. Communication is like water and you are like the sun. If you forget to water a plant once in a while it will be fine. There won’t be any signs of harm at first. But if you neglect to let it get a look at the sun as well… then it will wither beyond repair. Only until it’s too late will you see the damage and regret you didn’t take care of the plant.” Seeing the confusion on Minsik’s face made Kiseok give up. “Just apologize Minsik.”

 

* * *

 

 

That night as you were getting ready for bed and in the middle of brushing your teeth you saw the screen of your phone light up with a new text notification.  Placing your finger on the home button your phone unlocked with your fingerprint and showed you the message.

 

> _**Minsik:**  Sorry Babe, Kiseok told me what happened. I thought I told you about my schedule and now I feel bad. Forgive me?_

 

You took a deep breath. It was really late and you didn’t want to go to bed angry so once again you brushed it off.

 

> _**You:** Of course I forgive you ^^   
> _ _**You:** Keep up the good work. Love you~❤_

> _**Minsik:**  Love you too❤_

 

* * *

 

 

The next time you saw him was a different story. Your hands turned to fists as you stood in the middle of the club staring over at the booth where your boyfriend was having the time of his life with his friends. 

“Y/N what’s wrong?” One of your friends noticed how you had separated from the group and went to check on you.

“He’s here,” a lump in your throat kept you from forming longer sentences. “Minsik is here.” You felt so betrayed and unimportant when you saw your boyfriend out having fun with his friends after he had turned down your offer. 

“What? Where is he? Didn’t he say he was going to be busy working?”

You nodded. “He’s here with his friends.” You pointed over at their booth. 

Your friend observed the scene, they were all laughing, drinking, just having a good time. “That doesn’t look like work to me.”

“I know” you sighed. “This is the second time he ditches me for his friends.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the club incident, you decided to have a talk with Minsik. “Five more minutes and that’s it,” you told yourself in a loud enough voice for the people in the next booth to look in your direction. “Sorry” you apologized as best as you could knowing your face wasn’t the friendliest at the moment. You knew you probably had a bitchy look but that was because you were in a bitchy mood.

A quick glance at your phone had you realize that Minsik wouldn’t be joining you this evening either. A year into the relationship and he already forgot how to communicate. You sighed, deciding to give up on the five minutes and just slip out before the restaurant got any busier.

You paid your bill for the four iced-teas you had downed while waiting. As you walked home you felt your bladder ready to explode from all the liquid. 

You understood that he had a social life to maintain. He had friends who missed him just as much as you did. You just wished Minsik missed you as much as you missed him. 

Later that night a knock woke you up from your sleep. You sat up feeling lost, looking around you realized you fell asleep on your uncomfortable couch. Upon opening the door you came face to face with a stuffed bear. You took a step back surprised by its size.

Minsik used the bear to cover his face as he apologized. “Minsik says he’s sorry.”

Your lips curved up, instinctively cracking a smile as you heard his lame attempt at making a cute voice for the bear. Holding back your laughter you took a deep breath and responded, “For which time? Monday when offered to take me to dinner?”

“Yes”

“What about when he turned down my invitation to go clubbing but went with his friends instead?” He didn’t know you had seen him because you never mentioned it. You were going to tell him today but he didn’t show up.

Minsik’s eyes widened. “He’s really really sorry about that one.” He bit his lip in anticipation of what your answer would be. He knew he shouldn’t have lied but he really wanted to go out with them.

“And today?”  Your lips were pressed together in a tight line as you thought over what to do. You wanted to let him in but at the same time, you felt so wronged.

“Today too,” Minsik took a peek from behind the bear when you remained silent. He could see by the look in your eyes that he had hurt you. “Baby girl, I’m so sorry. I really am,” he spoke normally now- putting the bear down.

This felt like the best moment to get some answers so you summoned your courage to ask, “Minsik answer honestly… are you bored, are you getting tired of me, of us?” Your hand motioned back and forth between you two.

“No, of course not. Why would you ask that?”

“Well, it just seems like we keep seeing less of each other. I hate to even think this but sometimes I start to wonder if perhaps you don’t like me as much as you used to.”

His brow furrowed before insisting that was nowhere near the truth. It hurt him to think he had put those ideas in your head by neglecting you. “Y/N I love you.” His hands reached out to hold yours and pulled you into a hug. He placed his lips on your forehead letting them rest there in a long sweet kiss that had you close your eyes. His hands ran up and down your back trying to put you at ease. “I really don’t know how I can express the amount of love I have for you.” 

The sincerity was there, you could feel it. He was genuinely sorry and the memory of him hiding behind a giant teddy bear just moments ago tugged at your heartstrings. “I forgive you.” 

Minsik finally gave a loud sigh of relief. He had been holding his breath imagining the worst. “Thanks, baby girl.” He hugged you tightly against him and you hugged him back this time. “I always want to be with you.”

“Me too.” You gave him a peck on the lips before picking up the bear beside him and snuggling against its white fur. “Are you staying or just him” you motioned to the bear. 

“I’m staying” Minsik laughed.


End file.
